The Goddess Asyla
by asylagirl79
Summary: Basically a story about a goddess I made up and some adventures she has with Percy and Annabeth. Its not that long so give it a try. Oh! And this is my first fanfic so be nice. Reviews welcome! Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is the first fanfic I have ever written so please be nice. I would enjoy constructive criticism though. By the way, I wrote this story before I got this account so Asyla is in no way shape or form reflecting me. Just like the name. That's it. Anyway, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Though it would be completely awesome. I definitely do not own the Percy Jackson series (I'm not that creative). However I do own Asyla. So there.

Now, everyone knows that the wisdom god, Athena, and the sea god, Poseidon, have never gotten along. But, somehow, they must set aside their differences long enough to make a child. Now, when I say make, I don't mean in the way your parents made you. Athena had a special way of making children. She could conceive children with her mind. That was one of her special abilities. Anyways, Poseidon and Athena created a child, a daughter, and named her Asyla. This story is about her, the goddess of domestic animals and motherhood.

First of all, here is some background information. Think way back when, when you learned ancient mythology, what were the gods always doing? Having kids with mortals, creating demigods. Well, they're still up to their old tricks. Except now, they actually protect their sons and daughters by creating an camp where they would be safe. This camp called Camp half blood. But recently, a specific demigod, a son of Poseidon, made the gods promise to always claim their children. Also, he made sure every god, even the minor ones, would be represented in Olympus and at Camp. This promise called was Percy pact. Currently, the director of Camp Half-Blood is Dionysus, the Wine god. Now, this is where Asyla comes in. Asyla, being the goddess of motherhood was assigned to represent the unclaimed demigods. Therefore, at every meeting of the gods, she would let five unclaimed children come with her to Olympus, and demanded they be claimed right then and there. For a while, there weren't enough unclaimed children to come with her but as the years dragged on, the gods became lazy. Soon, the gods forgot to keep track of their children, and when the demigods grew enough to come to camp, they would stay unclaimed until Asyla was notified of their condition. Asyla was a very unusual goddess. Her birth was like no other. Athena thought it would be wise if Asyla lived as a mortal before she became her true form. She was placed into the womb of a human woman, and lived a relatively human normal life. But when it came time for her to die, instead of going down to Hades, she went up to Olympus to assume her true form. This experience taught her humility and the patience to deal with mortals. Of all the goddesses she was most unknown; yet, she was one of the most loved. Another way that she was different was her marriage pact. Athena and Artemis both pledged to remain maidens; Hera and Aphrodite were married to other gods. But Asyla, with her selflessness and humility, could not stand the arrogance of the gods, and refused to marry them, despite the many offers. Instead, she would take a human husband, who she would spend time with while he lived and then when he died, would take a new one. With her husband, she would create her children, and they were the most loved demigods of all. Along with her husband's children, like Athena, she would have her mind children. They were the only demigods who would see their mother as they were growing up. And this, is where our story, truly begins.

It was a nice day, as always on Mount Olympus, but in the throne room there was great tension hanging in the air, sparks of electricity barely under control. It was the winter solstice and the meeting of the gods was just about to end. The only order of business left was Asyla's presentation of the unclaimed demigods. Dionysus had just given an indifferent report of the activities at camp and now Asyla cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her throne between her parents. 5 young demigods, 3 boys and 2 girls, all under 13 sat nervously by her feet. Asyla's hard look swept over all the gods and goddess's in the room and most couldn't meet her eyes. "Gods of Olympus," she declared in a regal tone. "We have been neglecting our children. There are 17 unclaimed children at the camp, including these 5." Her eyes narrowed. "I implore you to remember the Percy Pact. It was made for a reason. Now, who claims these children? Ivy Franklin, please stand up." A young girl with light brown hair pleated in two braids rose shakily to her feet. Her nervous eyes bounced erratically from throne to throne, no doubt wondering who her mother was. A moment passed by before Demeter slowly stood up. "I claim this child," she said reluctantly. "Ivy, come to me." The girl slowly made her way over to Demeter, eyes shining and barely contained grin on her face. Demeter allowed a small smile at the girl before sitting hastily down. "Thank you Demeter," Asyla said. "Now will Matthew Quiver please stand up?" A blonde haired boy no more than 10 bounced up with a sunny smile on his face. Everyone in the room looked at Apollo, squirming in his chair. He noticed all the eyes. "What? Just because he looks like me has an archery related last name doesn't mean he's mine." The eyes didn't move. Apollo sighed in exasperation. "Well, except this time. Matthew, I claim you. But seriously am I that predictable?" Matthew, went, unsurprised, to Apollo. Soon, all the children were claimed but Asyla still wasn't happy. "C'mon guys. I know you're busy but seriously. It just takes a second. Hermes and I can't take in every camper. We have our own children." She sighed with a frown. "I'm done." The room breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything else?" Zeus asked. "Nothing? Okay, meeting adjourned." "I'm gone," Dionysus said and he disappeared with a snap of his fingers. The rest of the Olympians lingered a bit, chatting with each other. Asyla made her way out of the room, not feeling very sociable. She couldn't believe how selfish some of those gods were. Just once, couldn't they be more responsible parents? "Asyla!" A voice boomed across the room. She slowly turned around. "Hey Dad." Poseidon grinned at her. "I haven't seen you for a while. How are you?" She gave a wry smile. "It's only been half a year. And we've talked over Iris messages." The sea god shrugged. "Still." "Actually, Dad, I have to go. Gotta go deliver the kids, ya know." "Oh, yeah. Well keep in touch, will ya? Come visit some time. Same with your mother. She misses you too." Asyla gave her dad a hug. "Okay. Will do. Talk to you later." She nodded her head to Poseidon as she walked past him and over to Apollo. He was talking sunnily to Persephone, who was listening intently; probably glad to get away from Hades for a little bit. Matthew was standing at Apollo's side, just looking happy to be there. Artemis listened to her brother, shooting looks of disgust to her twin. "… and then she told me…" "Apollo, my gods, stop being such a pig! I swear, you are the reason I've given up on male kind!" Artemis exploded. Apollo glanced at his sister with a smug look on his face. "Oh, calm down little sister. You're so sensitive." He smiled knowingly at Persephone and rolled his eyes. The flower goddess barely contained a giggle. Now Artemis looked furious. She glared at Apollo and Asyla expected to Apollo to fry up right there. "HOW many times do I have to tell you? I'm NOT your little sister! We're twins! And how dare you…" "Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt." Asyla cut in. Artemis still looked distressed, but she had calmed down a little. Apollo turned gratefully to Asyla. "Ahhh, Asyla. How are you my lovely lady?" Artemis snorted in disgust. He ignored her. "What brings you over here?" "Hello Apollo, I'm just here for Matthew. I need to get him back to camp." Apollo looked down at his son. "Oh, okay. Well, I shall see you later my dear boy. I expect great things from you." Matthew nodded his head solemnly. "Goodbye Father." "Goodbye son" The boy turned his attention to Asyla. "Let's go get everyone else, huh?" Asyla smiled sweetly down at him. He smiled back even more sweetly. "Okay!"

Asyla got the demigods back just in time for dinner. After making sure they joined their new cabin mates, she went over to her children's table and sat with them as they ate. She had 7 children at Camp Half-Blood, and two more would be coming in the next couple years. She felt complete, just talking to them, looking at their smiling faces. If only she was allowed to protect them more. Well, that couldn't be helped. Asyla was just starting to end the conversation with her children when 3 bright lights shone over the Hermes table. The symbol of Tyche, Iris and Hebe floated above three of the unclaimed campers. Asyla smiled to herself. At least some had been claimed. The other 9, she supposed, would have to wait until summer.

End o' chapter one. Hope you liked it. Depending on comments and school, I shall update soon. Seeya


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. To tell you the truth I forgot. So anyway, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

By the time she got back to her palace, Asyla was exhausted. The council meetings always did this to her. Her dogs came to greet her and she smiled faintly at them. "My queen, goddess, welcome home my lady! We missed you!" the dogs barked at her. "Hello, puppies, I missed you too. But I need to sleep. Esther? Come here girl!" A brown and white speckled boxer trotted up and started controlling the horde of dogs. "Our lady, she has to rest. Give her room." She patted Esther gratefully on the head. "Good night everyone!" She called. "Go to sleep!" Finally, Asyla plopped down on her large comfy bed fit for a goddess. She was swept into a dreamless sleep.

"Asyla? AAAAAssssssssylaaaaaaa? For our sake, wake UP!" Asyla rose tiredly into a half sitting position. She felt her body shift around her, reflecting her mood. Right now, she looked about 15. Great. Squinting, she looked up to see who woke her up." This better be good," she thought, "Nobody and I mean, nobody wakes me up." Then she noticed her friends face in the mirror. "What do you want Iris?" Asyla moaned. The mirror had been given as a gift from Iris. It was made out of rainbows, long and elegant and served as a sort of telephone whenever Asyla contacted someone or someone contacted her. The goddess' face shimmered as her best friend started to speak. "Sorry Sy, but when I have a message I have to deliver. It's from your mom." Asyla groaned. "Ugh, can you hold on for a moment? If mom saw me like this, she'd freak." Iris grinned. "Of course but hurry up." Asyla quickly poofed a t-shirt and jeans on and made her hair lie flat with a wave of her hand. Then she crossed the room and sat down in front of the mirror. "Thanks, Iris. You can put her on now." "No problem. Message me later, okay?" Her face shimmered away, only to be quickly replaced by Athena's impatient face. "Finally!" Athena sighed. "Hello daughter, I didn't get a chance to speak to you at the council meeting. How are you doing?" "I'm okay, I guess." Asyla frowned slightly. "I just wish our family would be a bit more considerate to the demigods." Athena smiled, amused. "Don't expect too much from them. Even they are not perfect. Though don't tell them." Asyla snorted. "Anyway," Athena continued, "just wanted to check in. You know you can call me every once in a while. "Yes, mother, I know." Asyla rolled her eyes. Athena glared through the mirror. "Talk to you soon" and with that the mirror evaporated to reveal Asyla's own face staring back at her. All of a sudden, there was a scratching at the door. "Come in!" the goddess called. Esther pushed in the room with her head bowed. "Mistress, sorry to bother you, but you have visitors." Asyla frowned, puzzled. "Visitors? Dogs or cats?" Esther sat in front of her, now looking up at Asyla. "Neither, my lady. They're demigods." "Demigods! Who?" "I do not know. They only asked to see you. A boy and a girl." Asyla stood up. "Well let's see what they want, then. Tell the dogs to be on guard, just in case. Did they say who they were?" "They did not, mistress. They only said that they were told to meet the mistress of this property." Asyla frowned, thinking. Who would send two young demigods to her? She was only a minor god. She and Esther walked quickly to the entry hall, two German Shepherds, Lily and Lincoln, following them on either side. As they reached the front room, they saw the two demigods, a boy with black hair and a girl with blonde, standing awkwardly in the center of the room, with two dogs standing guard at the front door and each of the side halls. Asyla realized too late that she still looked only 15. Great, just great. These kids looked about 17. Now she looked younger even if she was about a century older. Still, even as a teenager, the demigods apparently recognized here. "Asyla?" the girl exclaimed. "This is your palace?" Asyla nodded slightly, confused. She had seen this girl before, at Camp Half-Blood. She was positive she had never been unclaimed, but Asyla knew her somehow. Same with the boy. "Of course, you act like you didn't know, "she finally said. The boy spoke up. "We didn't. We were told by our godly parents to come to this location, that whoever lived here would help us." Asyla tilted her head. "Well, what are your names?" The girl said, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and this," she continued gesturing to the boy, "is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Recognition cleared Asyla's mind. These were her half siblings, though mortal. Besides Athena and Posed ion themselves, she was the one most likely to help them. "I see." Asyla mused. Then she smiled. "Dogs!" The two demigods tensed. Percy's hand was drifting his pocket. "Now, none of that, Percy. I know what's in your pocket and I assure you, you're not going to even think about touching one of my dogs." Percy put his hand back to his side, a frown crossing his face. "Off guard, dogs. Go to your rooms." The horde of dogs left through different sideways, silently obeying. Annabeth and Percy still hadn't relaxed. "Why don't we go sit down and discuss things?" Asyla asked. Annabeth gestured to Esther. "Why hasn't she left?" Asyla could feel the annoyance running through Esther's body. "Oh, Esther? She is the top dog of the palace and therefore always with me. I promise she won't hurt you." Annabeth didn't look reassured. Asyla sighed. "Well, come along." She led the two teens down the hallway adjacent to the front door and into the first room on the left. In it, were two overstuffed sofas, a couple chairs and a burning fireplace. Asyla sat down on one of the sofas, and Annabeth and Percy slowly settled down on the opposite one. Asyla spoke first. I know why your parents sent you to me, to an extent. Even though I am a minor god, I am the one most related to you besides Poseidon and Athena. You are my brother and sister. I will help you as long as it is in my ability. Furthermore, let me tell you I am impressed of the pact you two have made with the gods. It makes my job so much easier. The two demigods finally seemed to relax. Percy spoke up. "Thank you, my lady. We would appreciate your help. I was not expecting you to agree so quickly." Annabeth nodded, agreeing with Percy. Asyla laughed. "Please, call me Asyla, especially when I look younger than you. Do not be surprised. Annabeth, it was our mother who made me this way. I lived a human life, though born of two gods. It taught me patience and tolerance, so don't be so careful around me. Anyway, what is the problem you are facing?" Percy leaned back into the couch, seeing as he probably wouldn't be fighting for his life anytime soon. "Since it was our idea to ask the gods to claim their children, Zeus found it appropriate to send us to collect some of the claimed children. We have a list of 20 kids who are turning twelve in the next couple months. So now we have to go get them. Also, Zeus forbade the major gods from communicating with us while we're were collecting them. I think he's still mad at me for turning down his gift. So I was wondering, since you're our sister, the director of unclaimed demigods and still able to help us, if you could help us." Asyla thought about this. It was awfully unreasonable of Zeus to ask them to do this. This was supposed to be a gift after all. But then again, it would be something he would do. Asyla sighed. "Okay, I'll try to help. Just tell me how." Annabeth leaned forward. "Well, what I was thinking was that we go by god. We start with the first one and go down the list. Then, somehow, we find each of the children and bring them safely to camp. In a way, we would act like a satyr without the staking out." Annabeth's stormy grey eyes stared up at Asyla's questioningly. "Hmmm. That sounds like a good plan. I might know someone who would be willing to help you find them though. I could also help you convince them to go with you. And of course help as I can with the journey back to camp." "Wait, who do you know who could help us find the demigods?" Percy asked. Asyla smiled. "I have a very good friend who can find almost anyone. Let me go get her." Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. "Okkaaaaayyyy…" they said in unison. Asyla rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. "Esther, stay." She commanded to the bored looking boxer. The dog looked up indignantly. "But my lady!" she protested. "Stay." Asyla said, more sternly this time. Esther flopped down on the ground, looking disappointed. Asyla practically ran to her bedroom and skidded in front of the mirror. "Iris!" she called into the mirror. "Are you busy?" Iris's face shimmered in front of her. "Nope!" Iris said cheerfully. "What's up?" "Can you come here?" Her friend furrowed her eyebrows. "Ummmm….sure?" Iris disconnected the message then suddenly appeared through a rainbow painting across the room. Asyla bounded over. "I need to ask a favor but if you don't want to feel free to say no." The goddess' eyebrows rose even farther. Asyla only got like this when something exciting and unusual was happening. Iris sighed. "What's going on?" Asyla paused, not knowing how to explain fast enough. " Ummm. I'll let them explain. Come on!" "Wait, who will explain? Where you going? Asyla!" Iris ran after Asyla's quickly disappearing figure. "Asyla, wait up!" The energetic goddess finally skidded into the sitting room and more or less crash landed on the couch. Annabeth and Percy just stared. Iris then appeared in the doorway, panting slightly. "Jeez, Sy, what's so important?" Asyla pointed to the two confused demigods sitting across from her. "Explain," she said breathlessly. And so they did. Iris slowly made her way over to the couch while they talked, a line of thought crossing her forehead. "…and so we were hoping, my lady, if you could possibly be willing to help us." Percy ended. A barely concealed look of hope had settled on his face. Iris could find almost anyone. She could at least tell them the location to look for the demigods. Iris tilted her head, thinking. She glanced over at Asyla. "I suppose you're helping them." Asyla shrugged. "Of course. They're my family. Besides it gives me something to do. I don't have much of a responsibility, though don't tell Zeus that. Anyway, don't feel bad if you don't want to. You're pretty busy most of the time." Iris nodded her head from side to side. "Yeah, I guess. But, still, it might be kind of nice to try it out. Also, I'll ask my children to help you when you're at camp. Well, anyway, I guess my answer is yes, I'll help you." Annabeth grinned from ear to ear, along with Percy." Thank you, my goddess. Thank you so much!" She jumped up and bowed as low as she could, first to Iris, then Asyla. Percy awkwardly followed her example. "Yes, thank you both." he said, head bowed. Iris laughed and waved her hand at the two children, but Asyla knew Iris loved it when she was bowed to. Asyla smiled warmly at the group. "So, let's get started."

**Hope you liked it. Please review! I need feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much my two reviewers, I really appreciated the feedback. booklover484: thanks for the tip, I tried to make it easier to read but I'm kind of handicapped in that area. Iamtotallyluvinmylife: haha no offense taken. Asyla was a nickname my friends gave me (not sure where they came up with it. It probably has something to do with the asylum similarity) I like it so I just used it for my story. Anyway heres the third chapter and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer (how many times do I have to do these?) : I do NOT own any characters from the Percy Jackson series.**

"The first god on the list is Aphrodite and she has 3 children," Annabeth said, squinting at the list.

"How should we go about finding them?" Percy asked."Telling Iris the name, rescue the kid and repeat?" Asyla shook her head.

"No, no, no. That would take forever. How about this? Iris could figure all the names out at once and then you don't need to keep bothering her. Plus you could take the kids that live near each other all at once." Percy considered this. Annabeth nodded.

"I like that idea." Asyla nodded.

"Iris, what about you? That would be a lot of work all at once. Is that okay?" Three eyes trained on the rainbow goddess. She looked up in surprise.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, whatever. I'd rather do it all at once then being bothered every couple days." Asyla stood up.

"Okay then, its settled. Iris, shall we go to your place?" Iris nodded

"That would be easiest. Children, I suppose you should come too."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison. Asyla started out of the room, Esther at her heels.

"Let's get going."

Annabeth and Percy's mouth never closed the whole way to Asyla's bed chamber. The two goddess' leading the way exchanged glances and smiled at their wonder. Asyla knew Annabeth would enjoy the architecture. After all, they were both daughters of Athena. Finally, the foursome walked in to Asyla's huge bedroom. Calling it a bedroom was a bit of an understatement. It was fit for a goddess in her natural form, which was about 10 feet tall. The room alone was the size of a football stadium, with 4 levels. The first level was dominated by a huge bed and a wall mirror directly across from it. A small bedside table and bookshelf sat on one side of the bed and on the other was a painting about half the size of the bed. It was a simple drawing of a beautiful rainbow reaching across the ocean with a sunset behind it. Besides the bed, there was also a few reading chairs, lamps and dog beds strewn about. In the corner, there was a spiral staircase that led to the three other levels. The room was decorated in blues and greens with plush carpet so thick you could practically call it a bed in itself. After Annabeth and Percy finally broke out of their amazement, they turned to the goddess's.

"How are we getting to Iris's palace?" Annabeth asked. Iris looked at her with surprise.

"By rainbow of course."

" Huh?"

Iris gestured to the painting. "At my palace I have thousands of painting that depict rainbows. Each of them has a match somewhere in the world. That is the most conventional way to get to my palace. I gave Asyla one so we can easily see each other." Annabeth nodded. Iris went first. She grabbed the end of the frame, her fingers sinking into the picture. She pulled herself up and sat on the ledge before swinging her leg over and dropping out of sight. Asyla motioned for the two kids to go first. Percy nervously walked up to the picture. He awkwardly jumped up and, grabbing hold of the frame used his momentum to fall ungracefully through the rainbow. Smirking, Annabeth hopped up gracefully with both feet landing on the frame, steading herself on the other walls of the picture frame. Then, she slid right in, followed by Asyla, going in a way similar to Iris. Iris's palace was amazing. In fact, Asyla had styled her palace much after Iris's. The floors shimmered different colors, rainbows shooting across under their feet. The walls were similar, changing colors rapidly. As promised, there were thousands of paintings of rainbows decorating the halls, all with different landscapes behind them. Iris quickly led them down the hall, hustling them past the beautiful pictures, under them a small golden plaque stating where the matching painting was located. Finally, after navigating the endless maze of hallways, the group came to a huge room with a mirror that stretched across the length of the wall. Above them was blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds and the inevitable rainbow reaching across. Iris settled down on front of the mirror and turned to Annabeth, who was staring openmouthed at the ceiling.

"Okay, give me the first name." Iris said. Annabeth closed her mouth and regained herself.

"What? Oh yeah, the list." She opened up the list and peered at the first name. "Umm…. the first name is Victoria Mirro, daughter of Aphrodite." Iris closed her eyes and placed her hands on the mirror in front of her. About 10 rainbows popped up over the mirror. Iris opened her eyes and stared at the mirror.

"This is gonna take longer because I don't know the location." She sighed then waved away one rainbow after another, eliminating mortals and daughters of other gods. Finally, only one rainbow stood in front of her. Iris placed her hand gently on the connection and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"Chicago." She finally said, looking back at the group. "Write that down." The process was a slow one. Some demigods were harder find than others. Finally, Percy announced that they were done. Iris slumped to the ground. "Jeez, that's tiring." She said with a groan. "Usually I know where to look which makes it easier. I'm done right?" Asyla smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, you're done. Thank you so much. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. No more favors please." Iris squinted at Asyla while Asyla laughed.

"Nope, no more favors. Percy, Annabeth, what do you say?" The two demigods bowed to Iris.

" Thank you my lady," Annabeth said, eyes on the ground. Percy nodded, head still bowed.

"Yeah, thank you." Iris sniffed and waved her hand.

"Whatever. I'm tired. Goodbye." She said pointedly. The kids stood up hastily and followed Asyla back to the portrait leading to Asyla's house.

The goddess led the two demigods back to the sitting room. Esther had followed them from Asyla's bedroom. Percy checked over the list of locations he held in his hand.

"Well, this certainly makes it a lot easier." He looked up gratefully at Asyla. "I never expected so much help. Thank you so much." Asyla shrugged.

"No problem. But you still have work to do. How are you going to go about getting it done?" Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances.

"We have no idea." Annabeth confessed. "Just going to each location and picking the kids up?" Asyla tilted her head.

"Isn't that the satyr's job?" she asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so. What do we do though? I'm not entirely certain what's expected of us." The goddess leaned back into her chair.

"You are supposed to ensure the child's safety to Camp Half-Blood. My plan of action would be to find the school satyr and ask them to contact you when trouble arises. I would also guess that they would be calling you soon." The teens thought this over.

"That sounds reasonable," Annabeth decided. She stood up with Percy right behind her. "We'll go right away." Asyla nodded. She stood up as well.

"Go quickly. I will help you in whatever way I can. I just hope Zeus won't burden you too much. Good luck, my young siblings."

**Hope you liked review pleeeeeeeease :D**


End file.
